The present invention refers to a device that is part of the power window devices of motor vehicles by means of which it is possible to adjust the lateral distance between the device and the door of the vehicle. The device of the present invention may also be applied to other mechanisms that require an accurate adjustment of the relative distance between two elements.
The power window devices of the motor vehicles, whether they are manual or electric, comprise a movable window pane, driving means for the window pane and gripping means therefor. Said gripping means for the window pane includes at least one clamp which holds it through its lower edge and which is attached to a sliding member running along a guiding rail.
Both during the assembly process of the power window device and maintenance operations thereof, it is desirable to be allowed to appropriately adjust the position of the power window device relative to the door of the vehicle with the purpose of correcting errors and also to provide for the sealing conditions of the assembly.
There are other patents on devices for lateral adjusting of power window devices filed in the name of the same applicant which devices are capable to move the power window device in a direction perpendicular to the door, either in the assembling step or in operations of maintenance. Among others, the common feature to these devices is essentially the provision of a screw which turns to allow adjusting the distance between the rail of the power window device and the lower portion of the door.